


` ` i can't handle change ` `

by Qwazy



Series: nicotine, insomnia, and androids oh my! [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Android Hank Anderson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cigarettes, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Insomnia, M/M, Protective Hank Anderson, References to Depression, Role Reversal, Sassy, Smoking, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Worried Hank Anderson, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy
Summary: "What part of stay in the car didn't you understand." There was something in his voice other than annoyance that time. A mix of both dissapointed and tiredness. It was the look he gave him as well the way his eyes drooped in exuashtion despite showing being narrowed. They betrayed him instead showing the dark and puffy smudges beneath his eyes. Hank thought back to how he found the detective asleep and wondered how much sleep the Lieutenant had in the past 48 hours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm breaking this into two parts because it was killing me I've been trying to get this done for weeks after I posted the first one but couldn't find a good flow. 
> 
> Titles from: 'I Can't Handle Change' - ROAR
> 
> Edit: 3:13am 7,27,18: Also its like 3am, there is some errors I'll get around to fixing.
> 
> Edit: 7:46am, 7,27,18

It was still raining by time Connor and the android, he refused to call it Hank, arrived to the scene the red and blue light that sat on his dash still going. He turned to the machine after he parked turning the key which abruptly cut off the old, yet pleasing Indie song coming through his speakers. Opting to put out his half a cigarette before he spoke Connor smothered it in the ashtray he kept in the car before tucking the half butt behind his ear. 

"Stay in the car, I won't be long," ordered the young man glaring at the android next to him before moving to get out of the car. 

"Well I'm afraid my instructions are to accompany you to the crime scene, Lieutenant," Hank countered moving to do the same. Connor shook his head and laughed at that, it was empty, entirely humorless, before leaning in brown eyes narrowed in annoyance mouth twitching into a scowl.

"Listen, I don't give two shits what your 'instructions' are. I ordered you to stay here, now shut the fuck up and do as you're told," Connor managed to grit through his teeth before he got out of the car making sure the door was shut behind him. The orders were conflicting Hank's primary ones, however he disobeyed the detective and followed him arms folded behind his back as he watched Connor flip the hood of his sweat shirt to cover his neck from the chilled rain. As the detective approached the police android a reporter came over to him, Hank immediately noticed Connor tense before he could even speak. 

"Josia Douglas, for channel 16. Can you confirm that this is a homicide?" 

Again he tensed and it seemed Connor tried to shield himself from the camera with his hood by bringing it up by his ears.

"I'm not conforming anything," he said dismissively shooting a glare at the press continuing towards the house Hank behind him, until the police android stopped him. 

"Androids are not permitted beyond this point," it rattled off putting a hand out in front of the digital yellow tape. This got the attention detective ahead of Hank, who turned around a look mild annoyance with something else in his gaze.

"It's with me." Connor called out his hands in the by then soaked sweatshirt, the android removed his hand allowing Hank to walk closer to him, "What part of stay in the car didn't you understand." There was something in his voice other than annoyance that time. A mix of both dissapointed and tiredness. It was the look he gave him as well the way his eyes drooped in exuashtion despite showing being narrowed. They betrayed him instead showing the dark and puffy smudges beneath his eyes. Hank thought back to how he found the detective asleep and wondered how much sleep the Lieutenant had in the past 48 hours. It was surprising when a software instability alert flashed in the corner of his vision but he blinked it away, stood straighter arms still folded, resting on his lower back and moving until he stood in front of Connor. 

"Your orders seem to have contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant," he said raising his head to meet the Lieutenant's gaze not commenting of the shiver he noticed. Maybe Hank should advise the detective to wear more layers now that it was getting colder out. Connor sighed running a hand through his hair before shoving it in his pocket again. 

"You don't talk, you don't touch anything and most certainly you do not get in my way, understand?" 

"Crystal," the android replied with a hint of snark just as an middle aged man exited the house, a tablet in hand and made his way over to the pair.

"Evenin' Connor. We were starting to wonder if you were going to make it," Collins said a teasing note to his voice.

"I would if my phone hadn't died on me," Connor said ignoring the jab, he rubbed at the back of his neck speaking softer this time around, "Look I, I just had a long night is all, Ben, I apologize," he tried for a smile before sighing, "'sides I'm ahead on all my cases, so Stern can't get on my ass about being late." Ben gave him a soft look before clasping him in the shoulder with a small chuckle when he laid eyes on Hank. 

"S'alright kid," the older Detective smirked "So you get yourself an android?" Ben teased with a raised eyebrow earning a scoff from the younger detective.

"Ha ha, funny, just give me the rundown of what happened so I can get to work," he said following Ben to the porch Hank close behind. 

"We got a call from the landlord around eight. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, thought he'd drop by see what was going on... That's when he found the body," Ben began the brief stepping into the house Connor at his heels. Almost immediately he brought a hand to his face senses being assulted by the smell of rot making Connors head spin a bit. Despite him having smelled it countless times before hand, it didn't change the fact that it was still acrid each time.

"Fuck it reeks."

Ben chuckled tossing a slightly amused look at Connor and replied with a half smile, "Was even worse before we opened the windows." The three moved farther into the living room, Connor had removed his hand from his face though Hank noticed he took shallow breaths. When the Lieutenant caught site of the corpse against the wall he narrowed in on it like a Pointer not aware of Hank's presence anymore as the android listened to the detailed briefing.

"Victims name?" asked Connor chewing on the inside of his cheek, he wanted a smoke, but knew better than to do so at a crime scene.

"Carlos Ortiz," Ben supplied no doubt reading his file, "He has a record for theft and aggravated assault. According to the neighbors he was kind of a loner... Stayed inside most of the time they hardly ever saw him." Connor nodded along eyes looking at the corpse nose wrinkled in disgust as he dropped into a squat in front of it. 

"Not to offend the dead, but with the state he's in was it necessary to call everyone in the middle of the night? I understand the need to solve the case, but surely I'm it could've waited," said the detective looking at Ben with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner arrives," Ben glanced over the corpse as well, "There's a kitchen knife over here, probably the murder weapon." he wrapped up handing Connor a flashlight in order to get a better look at the inflicted wounds on the man's chest and torso. 

"Signs of a break in?" questioned Connor. There it was again  
Just a slip of tiredness creeping into his level tone. Hank wasn't sure if Detective Collins caught it, he managed to, in fact he wasn't sure if Connor noticed it either. 

"Nope. Landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all windows were boarded up. The killer must have gone out the back way," Ben answered, Connor light drifted up to the words written in blood.

"What do we know 'bout his android?" 

"Not much," Connor moved out of his squat standing up slowly a joint in one of his legs popping as he turned to face the elder detective handing him the light back, "The neighbors confirmed that he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived. I gotta get some air," Ben said turning to leave, so it must have been getting to him as well, "Make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."

While Connor examined around the corpse, Hank walked over to where the kitchen knife was laying on the floor. He analyzed it for fingerprints, finding none, android involvement? He noted it and moved on to the blood on the blade taking as sample with his finger tips and bringing it to mouth. 

"Fucking Christ what are you doing?!" exclaimed a familiar voice, Hank look up to see the lieutenant covering his face with his hand coloring in his cheeks. 

"I'm analyzing the blood, I can check samples on the spot. A walking forensic lab basically. Oh I'm sorry, should I have warned you, Lieutenant?" Hank answered, a gruff sarcasm in his tone, watching the detective cough into his hand nodding. 

"Er, right, just don't put any more evidence in your mouth, alright?" Connor said not meeting the androids eyes.

"Gotcha," Hank said continuing to search for evidence catching bits of conversation from the other officers.

"Fucking androids," Connor muttered not meeting the androids eyes instead he went back to work. He was taken aback. After all the android that had given him such mechanical responses less than two hours ago just fucking sassed him. He raked his left hand through the mess of curls atop his head with a shake of his head god he could go for a cigarette right about now.


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone, I decided to update everyone on this, so I have a bunch of wip stories on this au and I just got a new phone so I'm learning how to work it. 

Basically I am being delayed further on the second part. 

I'm thinking about posting my character notes for this series so people can I don't know get a look on how I imagine them better? If your interested let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hank gets software instability from worrying about and protecting Connor and vise versa if Connor protects him or worries about him he gets it from that too. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a mess like this one OOF just a heads up.


End file.
